JUEGO
by GABYNEKO
Summary: ¿Quién decide qué es un final feliz?... InahoxSlaine.


**JUEGO**

By: **_K.G.Á.É._**

¿Quién decide qué es un final feliz?... InahoxSlaine.

 **N/A:** La narración son puntos de vista intercalados de Slaine e Inaho.

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece.

 **JUEGO**

La mayoría de personas está acostumbrada a que existe un final feliz, después de un largo camino de subidas y bajadas. Un cierre de ciclo, donde todo el esfuerzo puesto ha valido la pena.

Todos tienen su propia perspectiva. Y algunas personas no pueden entender: cómo alguien puede estar de acuerdo en actuar de cierta manera, o en cómo las circunstancias terminaron por llegar a una situación presente.

Pero…

Me pregunto…

 _¿Quién decide qué es un final feliz?_

Para mí, este es un final feliz, porque _ella_ está bien. Sin embargo, me pregunto:

 _¿Por qué está esta persona aquí?_

 _¿No debería estar buscando su propio final feliz?_

Fui quien truncó la historia de muchos.

 _¿Por qué querría alguien estar en el mismo escenario que_ yo _?_

Sobre todo una persona quien, a diferencia de otros quienes alcanzaron un final abrupto, desconoce mis motivaciones.

No entiendo…

No _lo_ entiendo.

Incluso si le preguntara, no hay modo de que _yo_ pueda hacer algo para que desista de venir. Soy quien mejor sabe que he perdido contra él en varias ocasiones.

Cualquiera que sea su motivación no importa ya; eventualmente, Kaizuka Inaho alcanzará su meta y terminará por pasar este 'nivel', dejando atrás otro personaje. Entonces, seré un personaje más de su historial, con el cual no necesitará lidiar más.

.

.

Troyard Slaine es quien le dio a la guerra un final feliz; convirtiendo su nombre en el común denominador entre dos mundos en guerra.

Si fue el mejor final, es cuestionable.

No obstante, más cuestionable encuentro su forma de actuar.

Él toma en sus manos cada pieza del tablero con cuidado, como si cada una tuviera un valor especial para él. Mas no duda en mover la pieza que sea necesaria para alcanzar el jaque mate.

Y aun así, la mayoría de sus derrotas son a causa de proteger a la pieza incorrecta. Su rey debería ser el más valioso, y él lo mueve como una pieza de descarte. En cambio, las piezas las maneja de forma que su pieza más protegida sea la reina.

Y por encima de todo, a pesar de hacerle jaque mate a su rey, los juegos cuando su reina se mantiene en el tablero, son los mismos cuando más satisfecho luce de sus jugadas.

Es entonces que cuestiono si _ganar el juego ¿es el fin en sí mismo?_

.

.

Ah…

Me pregunto: _¿cómo es que nuestros juegos terminan de una u otra manera en patrones repetitivos?_

En el tablero, un oscuro peón a punto de ser coronado es, de nuevo, el más cercano al rey blanco; y, de igual manera, con el movimiento de su caballo, Kaizuka Inaho lo remueve sin más.

 _¿Cuántas veces caeré en la misma jugada?_

Probablemente muchas veces más, hasta que _él_ se canse de venir a jugar.

Pero está bien. Si deja de jugar _aquí_ , puede que alcance su final feliz, _también_.

.

.

Ah…

De nuevo el mismo patrón de movimientos.

A estas alturas, _debe_ de conocer su fallo.

En sus estrategias, sus piezas que inician jugadas solitarias, en algún punto suelen estar en grupos:

Algunos peones parecen ir en estrategia conjunta, una no muy difícil de sobrepasar. Por otro lado, el peón que se mueve con el único objetivo de ser coronado y una torre que mueve con cautela, suelen ir juntos; hasta que la torre se agrupa a un caballo en un grupo ofensivo, y el solitario peón termina fuera del juego cerca de cumplir su objetivo; dejándome _de nuevo_ con la intriga de querer saber la clase de pieza en qué se hubiera convertido.

Haciéndome de inmediato llevar la mirada a sus labios, encontrando _una vez más_ la sonrisa resignada que no deja de aparecer en ocasiones como esta.

Y entonces, la inevitable decisión que hace en estos casos, la expresa a través de un oscuro rey acostado en el tablero:

 _Rendición._

No estoy seguro de cuántas jugadas a futuro ha previsto. Antes de sacar del juego a su peón, el juego me parecía uno más largo.

Antes de poder ofrecerle la oportunidad de retractarse de su decisión, ya ha comenzado a colocar una por una las piezas para un nuevo juego.

Aun con lo abierto de sus expresiones, me es imposible saber sus razones.

Sus movimientos son calmados, delicados, silenciosos como él mismo. Dándome la impresión de tener bajo su dominio al tiempo.

Cuando todas las piezas oscuras vuelven a ser colocadas en el tablero, lo más amenazante no es que su ejército está en posición antes que el mío; si no la expresión tranquila con la que espera a que termine de prepararme.

Cuando todo está listo, es mi turno para retirarme. La vibración en mi bolsillo me recuerda que mi tiempo está limitado.

Su mirada encuentra la mía.

Sus ojos me atraen. Poseen una claridad que esconde en lo obvio los detalles; aquellos que me ayudarían a romper su cadena de infelicidad, si tan sólo los supiera.

Detalles que me ayudarían a alcanzar la promesa que hice con _ella_ …

Aun cuando no sé _cuándo_ o _cómo_ puede Troyard Slaine tener _su_ final feliz. No importa, porque me aseguraré de darle uno que vaya a juego con _él_ …

.

.

Kaizuka Inaho es quien le dio a la guerra un final feliz; convirtiéndose en aquel que detuvo a quien siendo peón quiso volverse rey. Quedando atrapado en estas visitas sin sentido.

Si fue el mejor final, es cuestionable.

No obstante, más cuestionable encuentro su forma de actuar.

Le veo partir, despidiéndose antes con una mirada determinada y una sonrisa complacida; curvando sus labios apenas dejando escapar mi nombre.

No usa un: _'Adiós'_.

Sino un: _'Hasta mañana, Troyard Slaine'._

Haciéndome preguntar: cuánto de esto es realmente sólo un juego para él y no _su_ final feliz…

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Es una historia más de ambos queriendo la felicidad del otro, estando juntos en un final compartido : D

Y, de nuevo, las piezas son metafóricas y tienen nombre:

Caballo blanco: Inaho. Peón negro a coronar: Slaine. Torre negra: Harklight. Caballo negro: Barouhcruz. Algunos peones negros: Condes. Rey negro: El Emperador. Reina negra: Asseylum.

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
